Jack
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: 'I'm a killer. I kill to cleanse the world of the disgusting filth. To give the few good a chance. I have found one of the good ones and I have sworn to protect him. I know someday I will die by my own hand and I can't leave him alone with all the evil. I have to find him a mother.' (Moved to )
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"'This street is in the east end': so begins Arthur Morrison's _Tales of the mean streets_, which was about life at the end of the nineteenth century. 'There is no to say in the east end of what. The east end is a vast city, as famous in its way as any the hand of man has made. But who knows the east end? It is down through Cornhill and out beyond Leadenhall Street and Aldgate Pump, one will say; a shocking place, where he once went with a curate; an evil plexus of slums that hide human creeping things; where filthy men and women live on penn'orths of gin, where collars and clean shirts are decencies unknown, where every citizen wears a black eye, and none ever comb his hair. The east end is a place, says another, which is given over to the unemployed." He read aloud the first chapter of the book; he had to read it aloud. The guy didn't know why, but if he didn't he couldn't process the information.

"Quiet!" the shrill voice of the librarian cut through the guy's quiet moment. His face twitched, he didn't like yelling. Slowly he rose and walked up the pointed nosed lady. She sniffed at his ragged appearance then shoved her face back into the dusty book. His head hung from the side, the guy didn't like this lady. The librarian from earlier was nicer to him, he didn't mind if she smelt like a cat. But this lady was just evil, he could see it in her, he didn't like it. "It's rude to interrupt someone while their reading," he whispered. The old crone looked up at him, "And who are you, the king of annoyance." The guy felt himself twitch more and he pulled out the object he found outside. The old lady continued, "You're just a wacky, crazy piece of-" Jack looked at the woman, who now had a knife down her throat. She tried to scream but only made a harsh gurgling noise, blood spilled from the internal inflicted wound. "I said, ma'am, it's rude to interrupt someone while there reading!" he ripped out the stainless steel blade he had found and watched as the head of grey hair fell. It 'thunked' hard against the waxed mahogany. The guy still saw the woman shaking slightly, he didn't care though. He went back to the floor and grabbed his book and sat Indian style, 'At least now I can finish,' he thought happily. "**Read more, this book is getting interesting**," the shadow said. The guy nodded and began to read again, he really liked this 'Jack the Ripper.'


	2. A mother

**A Mother**

"PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEONE!" the cheerleader kept screaming bloody murder. Jack sat on the park bench and watched her roll around. He didn't find it sad, he mostly laughed. Jack didn't want to kill her boyfriend or cut off her feet. They weren't even his targets tonight, but then the buff moron had to make a comment about Jack being gay, whatever that meant. He couldn't let them get away with that. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" Jack shook his head, "I didn't want to kill you," he got up and walked over to her, "I was just walking." He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up to eye level, "But then you had to talk, I wasn't even going to hurt you, but then you had to show me how degusting you really are!" Her screams started again as Jack began to saw off her hands. "HOLD STILL!" he was only trying to keep her from escaping, and she wouldn't hold still! Jack got up and began to pace, he couldn't think with her screaming, '**Slice her throat, do it Jack, do it**!' the voice grew louder. Jack jumped up and down, "I know! I know! Just, SHUT UP!" He heard a sharp crack and then felt something splatter on his shoes. He turned around to find the cheer leader dead, an umbrella in between her eyes. Blood stained her blond hair and trailed down the pale face. His bright green eyes looked into the direction of where the plunged object came from.

Deep teal eyes looked into green, Jack looked at the person sideways. He watched as the figure moved closer, Jack's eyes narrowed. It was a girl. She wasn't as tall as Jack, hell; nearly no one was as tall as he was. She had to be at least five seven though. He watched as she walked to the corpse and ripped out her rain protecting instrument. She turned back to him and smiled. It wasn't a creepy smile or an 'I'm going to kill you' smile. It was a simple kind smile. Jack's heart skipped a beat when she said, "Hello." The girl walked up to him, and handed him his forgotten knife; he didn't even know he had dropped it. She smiled one more time and then walked away. Jack stared at the girl as she left, she didn't look back. Jack kept staring at the direction she went, until the girl was complete engulfed in darkness. The dead cheerleader was still on the ground. Jack thought for a moment then shook his head, he needed to get home.

He walked out of the park and went to his beat up car. Jack didn't feel like going after whoever that girl was; he needed to get home to Bug. The kid was probably hungry by now. The car engine was turned on quickly; it shook, bucked then started. Jack smiled a bit and drove off the lot. He had the urge to stop at the 24 hour store for a slushy, but decided against it. Jack knew those things were bad for your teeth. Finally he pulled up to the curd in front of his house. Just as he thought, Bug was on his porch cuddling a stuffed bunny, 'Wow he really must be hungry.' Jack had always gotten Bug. The kid barely left the house, unless for school. The brown haired boy looked up at Jack with his big blue eyes, "You're home!" Bug ran to the killer in joy. Jack had contemplated killing the boy many times, but decided against it, he cared for the kid too much. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he killed a child, on purpose. He scooped up the small boy in his arms and walked toward his front door, "I thought I told you not to wait out here." Bug looked down ashamed, "I know, but I was scared you weren't going to come home." Jack smiled, "You know I would have had to come back sooner or later." He felt bug snuggle into him. Usually when anyone tried to show him this kind of affection Jack would slit their throat. Though if it was from Bug, it was okay, it took awhile for Bug to even smile around Jack. The kid used to be terrified of him and who'd blame him; he did hear, know, and even saw Jack killing and maiming people. Any kid would have been freaked out by death, especially of the murder variety murder.

As they walked into the house Jack set Bug down on the floor. He then closed the door and locked the many locks. All of the seven latches were fastened and then refastened three more times. Jack had many problems, OCD was one of them. Finally when the nightly ceremony was done he turned back to Bug, "You want some toast?" Bug shuffled his feet; he was lost in thought, "Um...okay." The boy jumped up in fright when Jack moved closer to him abruptly. Jack smiled and ruffled the brown mess of hair. The child calmed down immediately. He walked through the little shack of a house till he got to the kitchen. The crack, bloodied cabinet was swung open and a half loaf of bread was pulled out. Jack inspected it thoroughly; he needed to make sure there was no mold on it. When he was satisfied he untwisted the tie and pulled out two pieces. Jack looked around then began to walk in a circle, 'What was I doing? Why am I in here?' His footsteps resounded throughout the tiny room. 'What am I doing?' he tapped his bloody on his lips.

"Jack?" The killer looked up from his thoughts, he turned to Bug, "Oh yeah I remember now!" The child jumped for a moment at the outburst. Jack gave the boy a crooked smile, "Sorry Bug, I had just forgotten what I was doing." Jack placed the bread in the toaster. He then moved to the fridge and began to rummage around. "Jack," the boy behind him said. "Yes Bug?" Bug looked at Jack's back, "Why are you always covered in blood?" Jack stopped and turned to the fidgeting boy, "What?" Bug's blue eyes widened a bit and finished, "you're always killing and I wonder why?" Jack thought for a moment then spoke, "Because there are two types of people, good people and bad people. Good people are barely non existence, I have only met one and that's you. Bad people are over populating the world." He stood, a tub of butter in his hand, "I think if I try to kill some of the bad people I'll help the very few good." Bug raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't that make you bad?" Jack bit his bottom lip and sighed, "I guess it does, but think about it, who better to kill the evil in the world than evil itself." The young boy thought for a moment then nodded, "I guess that does make sense." Jack smiled and took out the toast, "It does, doesn't it?"

Bug was only nine but he knew what Jack did. He knew it was bad, but Bug knew Jack loved him, in some sick, twisted, non-homicidal way. Bug smiled at his thoughts, 'My names not even bug.' In truth he barely remembered his birth name, for four years he had mostly been called Bug. He looked up at the deranged man buttering the toast. A little grin spread on his face, Jack acted like a dad, no; Jack was like a dad should be. His birth father pretended that he didn't exist. Allen, or Bug, loved the feeling of being cared for. His parents hated him, he knew it, and he didn't like them either. The boy walked out of the kitchen and sat on the old ripped up couch in the living room. His eyes shifted to the old T.V. only three feet away. Jack kept it close to the couch when he didn't use it. Bug wiggled into the cushions then yelped. He fished his little hand into the material and found a small knife. Bug sighed a bit then replaced the knife back. He knew Jack put knives and other sharp killer objects randomly throughout the house, even under the floorboards. The nine year old knew it was in some order, but he had never figured it out.

"DINNER"S DONE!" Jack came into the room with a smile. He walked to the couch with one plate. The T.V. was kicked out away from the furniture and Bug was handed the only dishware in the house. Jack sat on the floor and took his two pieces of bread from the plate. Bug set Fluffy down, his bunny, "Thank you," Bug said before taking a bite of his toast. Jack nodded, he was happy Bug had such good manners. He never had to remind the boy to say thank you or please. With a smile he turned on the T.V. and flipped it to a channel they both liked. Jack could hear Bug's little feet swinging back and forth, cutting the air, the kid made Jack feel somewhat normal. He smiled at the thought of being a dad, but then shook his head. Jack knew he would be a horrible father. Jack remembered when Bug accidently called him 'daddy'. He frowned at the memory of how he had yelled at the kid. He planned on killing himself when Bug was older. But Jack knew even then he couldn't leave the kid alone; he looked at the sweet little boy next to him, 'He needs a mom.'


	3. Found

**Found**

Jack frowned and cranked down his music. The sounds of the disgusting human beings around him made his body shudder. He was looking around at all the people. Jack had been on the lookout for a good mother for two weeks now. None of the woman he brought home were good enough for Bug though, he felt bad for the kid. He watched the blond girl on the phone, 'No too plastic.' Jack saw the nerdy girl at a café table, 'No, she looks like a screamer.' The killer sighed and then his ears pricked up. They heard an odd sound, it was angelic. Like something you heard in an old musical. His head looked in the direction. Slowly he took off his headphones, 'Wow.' There on the fountain was the girl from last night. She was singing the song from _Oliver _he smiled at the soft, cute tone. Jack followed he melody and walked up to the crowd growing around her. She had a guitar in her lap; old and beaten, but playable. There she sat cross legged on the polished marble; her eyes had a sort of twinkle in them. She wore a white tank top and black jeans, and a long stripped shirt tied around her waist. He listened to her voice, it was better than any of the songs he had ever heard.

"I'd do anything for you dear

Anything, cause you mean everything to me

I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile

Anywhere for your smile, anywhere I'd be."

Her teal eyes looked up and connected with Jack's. For a moment he lost all thought, and then quickly recovered. The killer shook his head and smiled a bit. When she had finally finished she looked around. Jack laughed when little kids flooded around the girl. They tapped the guitar and plucked the metal stings. Jack was surprised the girl didn't smack them their hands away. She simply sat there with a loving smile; she let their little hands roam around the wood. 'She's perfect,' Jack thought; he waited till the crowd had disappeared before he walked up to the girl. Her eyes shifted up to Jack's, she smiled up at him. "Hi there," she said. Jack took off his black hood and sat next to the girl, "Hi." He couldn't stop looking into the teal pools. "Vienna," she said. Jack shook his head then looked at her, "What?" "My name's Vienna," she repeated. Jack sat there and kept staring at her. "Let's try this again. I'm Vienna," she stuck out her hand, "What's your name?"

Jack poked her hand and answered, "I'm Jack." Vienna looked down at her hand and then looked up at him, "I guess you don't like physical contact." Jack looked at the marble he was sitting on. "Can I say something?" Vienna smiled, she wasn't afraid of him. In fact she seemed so kind to him. Jack nodded. "I've never seen a person with black hair and bright green eyes before." Jack looked up, "Really?" Vienna shook her head and then continued, "I have also never seen a person with those features that was a murderer."

Jack's heart stopped, his face twitched a bit, "What did you say?" Jack could have sworn he saw the girl's teal eyes change a shade darker. "You heard me. I know you were the boy in the park. You're the murderer this city has been talking about, The Shadow killer, it's very nice to meet you," once more she stuck out her hand. Jack smiled and his eyes shifted around, he saw no one looking. He shook her hand then took out his knife. Vienna wasn't going to blackmail the boy she just wanted to help him. She saw the glint of a blade but it was too late. A wave of pain hit the back of her head. It wasn't a stabbing sensation, 'Damn,' she thought 'He got me with the butt of his knife.' Jack smiled as the girl fell to the ground, he made sure to catch her before she made impact. He picked her up quickly and walked to his car. The shoppers and citizens moved out of his way as he walked. When he got to the vehicle he stood there in thought. Jack looked at the trunk and then the back seat. Vienna lay there, in his arms, oblivious to the world outside of her own mind. Jack looked at her sleeping face. He put her in the back seat and examined her features. From her magenta hair, which was a gorgeous pink and purple blend he loved. He looked at her small, thin lips; her downturned eyes and her small, pointed nose. Finally Jack was satisfied; he laid her down on the seats. Without a second thought Jack closed and locked the door. He went into the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition. 'What am I going to do with her?' Jack drove off.


	4. Allen Mare

**Allen Mare**

Allen sat at his desk. He looked at the profanities carved into the wood. His teacher was telling him about how Hitler was an amazing strategist. Allen rolled his eyes; he knew that his rotten school had an agenda to warp the children's minds. They were in third grade, why do we need to learn this? He knew all about history though, he read a lot in the library and he loved it. Jack had read him a lot of books too. Allen loved reading; it was how he connected with Jack. The killer had been more of a teacher to him than anyone. He remembered how he and Jack met. Though sometimes, the memory caused nightmares for him.

_BANG!_

_Allen heard the glass of his downstairs window shatter. The child sat up and jumped out of his bed. He grabbed Fluffy and his little feet padded across the floor. Allen was only five but he knew something was wrong. "Daddy?" the man sitting in the chair seemed to ignore the boy. Allen shook his head, daddy never listened to him. His big blue eyes took a closer look and saw a bloody gash in his father's head. Allen shivered a little, till he noticed the shallow breathes the man was taking. 'At least he's alive,' Allen thought. He heard a scream coming from the kitchen. 'Be brave Allen, be brave,' he furrowed his little brow and walked over toward the crashing sounds. _

_"Stop!" _

_"SHUT UP!" blood splattered along the wall. Allen let out a shriek when some of the red liquid landed on his feet. He gasped when he saw the insane man standing over his mother. The small boy looked into the eyes of his neighbor. He had only seen the man dragging weird bags from his car into his house which, Allen remembered, was a lot. The man was always covered in red stuff and smelt like pennies. Allen didn't hate the man, but the man still scared him. He didn't know the neighbor's name though. _

_"Hi there!" the guy said to Allen. The child jumped in fear, "I-I-I…" Allen couldn't stop stuttering so he decided not to speak at all. The killer smiled and walked over to the boy, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Allen calmed down but was still cautious, "I'm Allen Mare," the boy whispered. He put his head down as the man ruffled his hair, "I'm Jack. It's very nice to meet you Allen." Said boy grinned at the kind words, though he was still frightened. He made sure the killer didn't see the smile, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Allen always tried to be polite; he didn't want to be like his parents. They cursed and were very mean, especially to him. He watched the man smile, "You have good manners, I'm very glad. Your parents weren't very nice."The man looked back at the boy's mom on the floor, "They aren't dead, they probably need an ambulance though, but give it a few days and they'll be fine." Allen nodded, he walked toward the phone and picked it up, "Should I call them now?"Jack shook his head, "Let me leave first okay." Allen nodded, "Okay." The boy saw Jack staring at him, "Is there something on my face?" The five year old tapped his cheek and forehead till he heard the killer laugh. "No, no there's nothing on your face. It's just you look like a bug with those big eyes. I think I'll just call you Bug, okay? I don't like the name Allen, it doesn't suit you" Allen nodded; he wasn't going to argue with a killer. Besides he liked Bug, it was easy to remember. "Do you like books?" the killer asked. Allen nodded; he loved getting lost in a story even if it's in his own mind. He loved to make up stories about the dead or him and his parents being a happy family, like the ones on the T.V. _

_Jack nodded, "Okay, well while your parents are in the hospital I'll come over and read to you." Allen shuffled his feet as he thought and then nodded. The man was trying to be nice and it was nice to have someone try. "Good," Jack said and went out the smashed window. "I'll see you later okay, and you know, you're a pretty smart kid," then he left. _

_Allen raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders. He looked around at the mess, 'How am I going to clean all this up?' he sighed. "HEY KID!" Allen jumped, the killer was in his window again, "Don't forget to call the ambulance." Allen nodded and dialed the number, "Thank you." He said. Jack chuckled and left. Allen didn't have to wait long for the ambulance, but he could tell his parents were going to be mad when they got back. _

After his parents came home, Allen began to spend more and more time with Jack. Then Jack finally packed up his things and let Allen move in.

"ALLEN!" Mrs. Crane yelled. Allen jumped a bit in his desk. He looked up at the woman standing over him, "Yes ma'am." His teacher's old wrinkled face twitched, "Pay attention," she ground her teeth together. Allen nodded and looked down at the checkered tiles. The children around him began to laugh. He hated school and wished he could quit. His parents wouldn't care, but Jack said no. Allen smiled sheepishly, he was happy he had someone looking out for him. Even if it was something he hated having to do.

RING!

Allen jumped out of his seat in joy as the school bell rang. He ran out of the room, despite his teacher's cries. Allen tried to beat all the bullies and their followers outside. When he was two blocks away, he finally stopped running. Slowly he took in deep breathes and then continued moving, but walking this time. He grabbed the straps of his backpack and hummed a bit. Allen looked around the smog covered city, he hated living here. Jack promised that he would be moving soon and would take Allen with him. The boy smiled as he went down the street. He needed to get home, before Jack began to worry. If he wasn't home on time Jack would have a panic attack. 'I wonder what surprise Jack said he had,' Allen shrugged his shoulders. 'Probably another girl,' the boy frowned, 'I hope he doesn't kill this one.'


	5. A Friend

**A Friend**

Vienna's eyes fluttered open and she tried to look around the room. She felt something wet on the floor under her. She looked down to see a mix of reds on the cold concrete. Vienna looked at what was constricting her chest to see she was wrapped in rusty chains. A reddish pipe was against her back, it went into the floor and ceiling, 'Crap no escape.'

"Hey there."

Vienna's head snapped forward and looked at the killer, no, Jack. "Hi," her voice cracked a bit. Vienna tried to wet her throat but it was too dry, she decided to just sit there. The boy's black hair was shaken out. He moved closer on all fours and examined her again. Vienna tried not to bite him; she didn't like people getting too close. She noticed the dark circles under the guy's eyes, but he was young. Late teens or early twenties at the most.

"Why am I here?" Vienna asked. An evil smile spread across the guy's face, "Well you see I have a problem and I need your help to fix it." Jack sat up began to look around the bloody room. Teal eyes widened, "ARE YOU GOING TO RAPE ME?!" Jack stopped his examination, "What?! No." Jack sat in front of her cross legged, "Listen my Bug needs a mom. I realized that you can't raise a healthy child in an unhealthy environment, at least that's what I read in a book. So, I've been trying to find a good woman to come into our lives and love him. But as you can tell," Jack gestured around the bloody room, "I have been unsuccessful."

Vienna took in the crazy guy's rant, "Listen, I would love to help you, but I'm not good with insects." Jack looked at her inquisitively. He burst out laughing, "No, no he's not a bug. He's my Bug. It's a nickname, trust me he's human." Vienna laughed to, she felt somewhat stupid, "I'm sorry."

Jack calmed down, "It's okay, I would think the same thing. I should have explained it better." Vienna looked down at the floor, "I guess I shouldn't ask to be let go, huh." Jack glared at the ceiling, "No you shouldn't, but if bug likes you I'll use handcuffs instead of chains." Vienna nodded, "Sounds reasonable." She looked up when a loud sound came from up stairs. She had the urge to yell for help but resisted, Vienna wasn't ready to die.

"JACK! I'm home!"

Jack eyes brightened and he ran up the steps. Vienna sat there, though she didn't have any other choice, she heard some commotion from above. Then the footsteps came running down the steps. The killer came into view, Jack poked his head into the room. "Listen Bug is home, he doesn't know I brought you here, so don't freak him out." Jack then ran back up to the upper level of the house.

Vienna prepared herself for an ugly fat kid with no sense of morals. She heard the footsteps again and closed her eyes, 'Deep breath.' When the teal eyes blinked open they widened. The kid looked, normal. The little one clung to one of the killer's long legs. The cute voice that came from the boy made her heart stop, "Why's she tied up?" Jack looked down at the boy an answered, "Because I didn't want her escaping." The man said it as if explaining the weather, he led the kid toward Vienna, "Now get to know each other, I'll be upstairs." Without another word Jack left the two in the basement.

Vienna looked into the boy's blue eyes. "Hi I'm Allen, but you can call me Bug," The little boy pulled out a key and unlocked Vienna's chains. "Hi Allen, I'm Vienna," she sat cross legged, still in the corner. Bug nodded, "Listen Jack's not bad. He just wants me to be happy. We're both very lonely and he thinks I need a mommy because my real mother doesn't love me." Vienna felt a twinge of ache in her heart; she knew what the boy was feeling. "I'm sorry sweetie," Vienna wrapped an arm around the boy. Bug, in turn, hugged Vienna. "Are you really gunna be my mommy?" the boy's eyes filled with tears and a glint of hope, "I don't think Jack will be as sick if there was another person here to love him." Vienna couldn't help but want to hold Bug tighter, "I'll be your mommy. I'd do anything for you." She wished her own mother had said the same words to her.


	6. The Shadow

**The Shadow**

Jack looked in the bare cabinets, 'I can't keep feeding Bug toast. I'll have to steal more money.' He groaned, he hated having to steal. The killer looked at the toaster's shiny surface, "Jesus I look awful." He looked into his own green eyes and sighed. He hadn't had a hair cut in years; his black locks had grown down to his shoulders. 'I really need to pay more attention to my appearance. It's no wonder people stare at me,' Jack looked at the black circles under his eyes. 'Why are they there? I slept four days ago I should be fine.'

Jack looked at the floor to his shadow, "**Hi there Jack**." "What do you want, I'm busy," he turned back to the cabinets. "**Just a chat**,** we haven't talked in a long time**," the shadow smiled at him. "Go away, I don't need you right now. I have to find something to feed Bug and Vienna," Jack went to the fridge. "**You mean the pretty girl you tied up in the basement**?" "Yes," Jack answered sternly, 'Wait, did I agree with it?' "**So you think she's pretty**?" "I never said that," Jack answered.

"**Do you think she'll grow to like you**?" "Shut up," Jack slammed the fridge door. "**Do you think she wants to stay with you**?" the shadow climbed beside him on the wall. "I said Shut Up!" "**Don't you get it? She's trouble. What if she's like Lucy, do you remember what happened? You should destroy the problem now**," the shadow hissed.

"She's nice to me," Jack slipped down the wall, "She's nothing like Lucy." He thought about the blonde, black haired girl and felt a twinge of guilt. The shadow followed him on the floor, "**You've only known her for a day**, **you should kill her**." "No! She's for Bug not me, now Shut Up," Jack heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He went toward the doorway, "Hey Bug, we're going out to buy some food." Jack saw the oddly shaped figure was two.

Vienna stepped onto the landing and set Bug on the floor. The child went up to Jack, "Where are we going?" Jack looked at Bug and then Vienna. He smiled at the boy but kept his eyes on the unchained girl, "We're going to get some stuff at the 24/8 store." Bug's face brightened, "Yay!" He ran toward the door and pulled on his sneakers.

Jack could see Vienna laughing under her hand when Bug was struggling to untie a knot in his shoelaces. Finally the boy groaned in defeat, "I need help." The killer looked at her and was ready to tackle her if she tried to run. To his surprise, the girl slowly walked to the child; she kneeled down and tied Bug's torn up sneakers. Jack looked at the scene curiously, he walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked Vienna. The girl looked up at Jack, "I'm helping him." "Why?" Vienna chuckled a bit, "Because that's what a mother does." She stood up and pulled Bug up as well, "There you go sweetie." Bug smiled and ran around the room in joy.

Vienna laughed and watched the adorable child, "I think we should go, sweetie." Bug slowed down and looked up at her, "Okay." Vienna picked Bug up and hugged him; she really was falling in love with the cute little boy. Jack chuckled, "You two are act really odd, I don't understand it." Vienna turned to him and smiled, "I guess we do, huh. Though you shouldn't go your whole life without seeing something odd. What kind of life would that be?" She walked up to Jack, Bug still in her arms. "A very uninteresting one," Jack looked at Vienna and then unlocked the door.


	7. Moved!

**Hey all my lovely fans, I have decided to move my story to , where I will be finishing it. If you want to read it you can, my account name is still the same and the story has the same title.**

**-DeadlyMidnightshade**


End file.
